truth or dare extreme!
by the Pokeshipping toa
Summary: the title speaks for itself. pokemon/ bionicle/megaman/god knows what else crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

Me: Hello and welcome to truth or dare extreme!

Random person in the audience: you suck!

Me: (pulls out a gun) you want to say that again, punk?

Audience: (dead silent)

Me: good.

Me: let the hosts introduce them selves!

Maymist1: hi.

Giratinaguy: sup

1shadowlucario1: hello

Me: now lets get on with the show!

Maymist1: wait!

Me: What is it?

Maymist1: where are the Pokémon characters?

Everyone: (crickets chirping the background)

Me: (sighs heavily) I guess we'll have to wait till the next chapter to start the torture-err I mean fun!

Everyone except the author: (0.0) (lol Kirby)

Please send in dares and questions for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Me: (working on strange machine) the teleporter is almost ready

Everyone else: (arm themselves with various weapons)

1shadowlucario1: (holding sleep powder grenade launcher) so, how will this work, exactly?

Maymist: (holding a net bazooka) didn't you hear the LONG (yells in author's ear, causing him to fall on his ass) lecture that he (points at author, who is still on the ground in pain) gave us a few months ago?

1shadowlucario1: I was with giratinaguy, getting the blueprints-

Me: from my bedroom. Why did you not pick them up on your way here?

My house (not my real house) is 200 yards from here.

Me: (puts on a stun arm cannon) what were you doing when I told you and giratinaguy to bring me the blueprints that we COULD have used to finish the teleporter weeks earlier?

Giratinaguy and 1shadowlucario1: (blush)

Me: well anyway, the teleporter is ready.

Maymist: my, my, your being nosey, T.P.T.

Me: sorry.

LET'S GO CECH US SOME POKEMON TRAINERS /CORDANATORS / ANY THING ELSE!

Everyone: yeah! ^_^

Rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, the toa nuva, takanuva, tuzzuk (he belongs to kylernuva135 from YouTube)

ENJOY ^_^

Narrator: when we last left Ash and-

Author: this is MY fanfic! (Kills narrator)

Ash: (walks up to author) You killed that guy!

Author (me): (turns into toast omega) YOU forgot my fanfic! NO ONE FORGETS MY FANFIC!

Dawn: (faints)

Brock: (pees himself)

Palkia: (opens portal)

Tuzzuk:(walks through portal) where the hell am I?

Portal:(closes)

???: Prepare to be defeated, makuta!

Me: who are you?

???:(Appears in a flash of light) I am toa lieken, toa of light.

Me: (teleports everyone back to the studio)


	4. Chapter 4 hidden power

Nitro man: we have dare(s)

Everyone else: (bored out of there minds) Finally!

Me: let's see what we have here.

Nitro man: these are from Yue the snow queen

Dare:

Ash: Kill Pikachu

Brock: Get send into mars

May (Is she here?): Kiss drew (Is he...you get the point)

Palkia: Kiss Dialga

Mew: Go insane

Celebi: Cry because you stuck in studio and then a portal will appear and send you into random dimension

Me: Nitro man, give ash your weapon for his dare.

***Ash got wheel cutter! ***

Ash: (Choking back tears) i-i-I'm sorry, Pikachu (fires wheel cutter)

Pikachu: pika pika! (Gets cut in half vertically)

(Ash falls to the floor crying)

Me:oh get over it!

(Ash starts glowing)

takanuva: ash, are you ok?

Tuzzuk: (bewildered) impossible…

Dawn:(panicking) what's happening?!?

Tuzzuk: he's harnessing power.

Liken: from where?!?

Ash:(transformed into satoshiomega) Yue the snow queen; you will pay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me:uh oh… (To be continued)


	5. Chapter 5

We now return to our feature pres-

All: NOT NOW!

(Everyone except Ash huddled in one corner of the studio)

Ash: Yue will DIE!!!

Yue: eek!

Me: (revives Pikachu) STOP. NOW!

Pikachu: pika CHUUUUUUUUUU! (Zaps everyone)

(Everyone passes out except author)

Me: now, on to the next dare. (Grins evilly at Brock) I'm going to enjoy this.

Brock: (wakes up and realizes what is going to happen next) No, don't!

(Author hits Brock in the crotch with super uppercut of DOOM; which knocks him all the way to mars)

(Everyone is awake now)

Me: May, kiss drew (drew appears out of thin air)

May (the real may; NOT maymist): (moans) do I have to?

Me: if you don't bad things will happen to you.

May: like what?

Me: this. (Uses telekinetic powers to give May an atomic wedgie)

May:(holding back tears from the HUGE pain) Ok! I'll do it already!

Me: (reverses wedgie) then do the dares.

(May pecks draws cheek)

Me: thank you (incinerates drew)

Me: Yue, I'm sorry, but I'm not doing the palkia dare.

See ya ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Me: hello, and welcome to the part of the fanfic where the characters take MY dares. (HAHAHAH!)

Ash:(gulp) W-Who's first?

Misty: ASH! You dolt! (Punches out ash)

Me: Dawn your up first.

Dawn: **eep!**

Me:Dawn, you will fight against airman without your Pokémon (grins sadistically).

(Airman appears)

Air man: (looks around studio) where am I?

Nitro man: sup, air.

Air man: (high-fives nitro) hey.

Me: Airman, I brought you here to fight her (point's at dawn)

Air man: why should I do that? She's just a tiny human girl.

Dawn: I'm not tiny!

Air man: your chest is thought (points)

(Everyone except dawn laugh loudly)

Dawn:(Blushing brightly) shut up!

Blade man: (in a mocking tone of voice) temper.

Nitro man: must be that time of the month.

Air man: I doubt she properly *equipped* to be at that stage.

(Everyone laughs even louder)

Dawn: (Purple with rage) at Least I don't "inflate" or "blow."

Air man&Nitro man: WHAT?

Dawn:(pulls out katana) BRING IT!

Brock: where did she get the katana?

Me: Me

Misty: Why?

Me: did you think I was going to let 2-robot masters double team a helpless, somewhat tartish human girl?

Dawn: I'm going after you (points at author) next, you stupid jerk

Yue: hey, 2vs.1 isn't fair!

Me: your right (summons all the robot masters in mega man's 1-10,the mega man killers, the star droids, and the yellow devil from mega man 1)

Yue:(opens portal to lycria) your not the only one who can summon help (summons mini-army of schoolgirls)

Me:(falls to floor laughing) THAT'S your backup?

This is rather pathetic.

Yue: Attack!

Me:Show no mercy!

(Read the bonus chapter for the details and ending)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonus chapter: author vs. author (*team* yue the snow queen vs. *team* the pokeshipping toa)

It begins…

Me: water robot masters, front and center!

Yue: girls, get ready

Me: toad man, immobilize them!

*Toad man uses (acid) rain flush, which melts team yue's clothing (mostly.)*

Me: I do believe that counts as a win.

Yue:(Embarrassed beyond belief) SHUT UP!

Me: hard man, your next! Fire!

(Hard man fires hard knuckle at team yue)

Me: crash man!

(Crash man fires crash bomb. The explosion injures most of team yue)

Me: air man! Turbo man! FINISH THIS!

Turbo man: die!

(Blast of energy strikes turbo man before he can attack)

**Turbo man: KOed!**

(Another blast hits crash man and hard man, but they endure the hit)

Me: junk man, wood man, skull man, pump man, jewel man, star man, plant man (regains breath) shields up!

(All the aforementioned robot masters' shields block the next attack)

Me: Flash man!

Flash man: what?

Me: use your weapon!

Flash man: right! (Uses time stopper)

Me: tune in next time!

(Don't worry this is the only time I'm splitting a fight into to chapters)


End file.
